


I Love Yoo Character Poems

by Kacychase



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase
Summary: I have made a poem series with edits on Instagram, but I decided to dare and write them here without the moods!
Kudos: 3





	I Love Yoo Character Poems

**Author's Note:**

> I am an amateur at this, so I hope you can forgive me for it.

** Kousuke - When is it enough? **

When is it enough to be enough?

I have never been aware of when

I have been acting improper,

unapt, unskilled, unqualified.

However, luckily, one of the elders,

Has yet to call me unjustified.

I know that Nol is a threat to me,

That he has suffered damage from past feats.

I did not distinguish right from wrong,

But I wanted to make father proud.

I will aim for his position,

For him, as promised, to step down.

Even mother supports me with all her

vindictive acts and backstage implications.

But have I ever questioned her loyalty?

Yes.

But do I truly have a chance for salvation?

Yujing, Hansuke, Shin-Ae and Nol

All haunt me in my deepest fears,

The pills, the ‘help’, the calm moments

Are not aiding in terms of gain of control.

I cannot hide that I am a fool to them all,

Behind my back is where they stage,

Their words, their bad impressions

My paranoia can’t help but feel all the rage

Inside me.

Isn’t that right? Why don’t you admit

That in the end, you all want me to quit?

I can’t distinguish good from bad.

They are my biggest fear.

Help.


End file.
